1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sand bag filling devices and more particularly pertains to a new sand bag filling device for taking bulk sand and filling sand bags with the bulk sand on demand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sand bag filling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, sand bag filling devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art sand bag filling devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,041; U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,127; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 320,800; U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,775; U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,522; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,702.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new sand bag filling device. The inventive device includes a hopper having interior space, a top, a bottom, a pair of end walls, and a pair side walls extending between the end walls. The top of the hopper has an opening into the interior space of the hopper while the bottom of the hopper has ground engaging members. A conduit outwardly extends from one of the end walls of the hopper away from the hopper. The conduit has a first opening into the interior space of the hopper and an exterior second opening outside the hopper. An auger member is rotatably mounted in the interior space of the hopper. The auger member extends from the interior space of the hopper into the conduit through the first opening of the conduit so that its screw portion is extended into the conduit. A motor is proved for rotating the auger member in a direction.
In these respects, the sand bag filling device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of taking bulk sand and filling sand bags with the bulk sand on demand.